falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mount Victoria
Mount Victoria was a Pre- and Post-War settlement in the Blue Mountains of New South Wales, Australia. Its history is full of ups and downs, culminating in its miraculous survival of the Great War and extinction at the hands of the Bushrangers. In the modern day, its a ghost town and memorial site, occupied only by radroaches. History Mount Victoria was founded in 1866 along one of the principal passes through the Blue Mountains. Originally, it was a stopover point on the journey further west, catering to cattlemen, miners and settlers. When the Gold Rush dried up, the flow of traffic began to dry up. The town dried up a bit, with a decrease in population and lowered health and wealth. However, after Federation, politicians and the wealthy from Sydney began using the town as a holiday point, building numerous large, wealthy homes, ala Monte Cristo. This served the town well until the 1940s, where traffic again began to dry up. From this point, the town tettered from high to low. In the 1980s, the town attempted to tap into nearby coal reserves however, this fell through in the 1990s, and the town went back to its rural decay. In the 2030s, the town gained a grant from the Commonwealth Government, allowing them to receive and dispose of industrial and nuclear waste. This allowed the town to struggle through until the 2070s, taking in and disposing of waste in massive pits around the town. It wasn't a good existence, but it kept roofs over everyone's heads and kept food on the table. The War Mount Victoria survived the war almost perfectly intact. Sheltered away from the major population centres of Sydney and Newcastle and protected from the direct blast by the Blue Mountains, the town came through the 23rd almost entirely unscathed. The lingering fallout and radiation were not as forgiving. Nuclear fallout and nuclear and industrial waste all combined to slowly ghoulify the whole town, ultimately aiding it in the Post-War world. Without the loss of any valuable towns members, Mount Victoria could move into the new world at full steam. The War allowed Mount Victoria to thrive. An established community, in between two large urban centres, yet far and isolated enough away to be safe from panic? It seemed like a dream. The town fortified, with walls being put up and guns being stockpiled. Wells were dug, farms planted, and trees logged. Small workshops were set up in the back of homes and the historical blacksmith became one of the wealthiest men in town. Mount Victoria's population was ever growing, as more and more ghouls fled persecution in human settlements to the welcoming settlement. The town was set to become a dominant player in the Post-War world. Destruction In 2090, three years into the Bushrangers anti-mutant crusade, reports circulated back to them of an entire town occupied by Ghoul. They believed that this was referring to feral ghouls, a real problem in the Blue Mountains. Equipping themselves appropriately, they assaulted the town, wiping out every single inhabitant. It was only when a caravan pulled up to the resting troops, asking for directions to the town of Mount Victoria, that the Bushies realised their mistakes. In one day of house-to-house fighting and street clearing, all 117 ghoul inhabitants were wiped out. The Bushrangers suffered no casualties. The Massacre at Mount Victoria was one of the most efficient kill-to-casualty ratio the Bushrangers ever achieved. It is a black mark that has rested against there name well into the 23rd century. Legacy Mount Victoria - and the subsequent massacre - have left a mark on the Blue Mountains. Even today, the town is uninhabited by humans, despite being on a main trade route. Ferals have actually infested the town now but there is no way the Bushies are going back on another ghoul crusade. The Massacre at Mount Victoria was a major slump during the early years of the Bushies and has limited their expansion. Mount Victoria sits in the hills still, often disturbed by traders, but left as a historical reminder of how good intentions can fail. Category:Communities Category:New South Wales Category:Places